Advancements in telecommunication have provided near real time communication over a mobile network. The wide coverage of the mobile network advantageously allows people to communicate through their mobile phones over great distances.
Furthermore, mobile networks of today not only support voice communication, but also text or image communication. Typically, this is made possible by mobile phones that are capable of transceiving and displaying on display screen text and image.
An example of a widely used mobile network is the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network. Communication information in the form of voice, text or image is digitized by a mobile phone and transmitted via the GPRS network to another mobile phone. Communication information is therefore capable of being sent or received in near real time.
Presently, a mobile phone user is able to obtain information, such as news reports and the weather forecasts on a mobile phone. A service provider typically provides the information to a service subscriber who accesses the information through a text format service such as the Short Message Service (SMS).
However, a requester for the information is usually unable to obtain the required information, for example, in the form of a single SMS message. The requester is usually required to send SMS messages in stages to the service provider before desired information can be finally obtained.
There is therefore a need for a method for improving the efficiency of providing information requested by requesters through mobile phones.